


Grave Digger

by WitchStuff



Category: China Beach
Genre: Gen, Guilt, PTSD, Soldiers, Vietnam War, War, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchStuff/pseuds/WitchStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Poem for Dodger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave Digger

As simple as the slightest brush  
Of fingerprint against a trigger  
And instantly I am transformed into  
A leader, a griever, a grave digger.

No one ever asks for this  
(Allright, some do, let's not pretend)  
But us, the three of us, will run  
And never speak of this again.

Can't afford to be as blind as  
A place like this can make you be  
For there are monsters in this jungle  
And these monsters they are me.


End file.
